1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and system for extracting data by inserting additional information into an audio signal of advertisement data.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an automatic content recognition (ACR) technology for recognizing content to be watched, providing information on the content, and providing a related interactive service, has been widely used. ACR technology includes fingerprint technology, watermark technology, and acoustic data transmission (ADT) technology.
The finger print technology may use a database including feature data obtained through audio signal processing in advance without changing an audio signal associated with content. However, in this case, there is a disadvantage in that an additional database needs to be provided for new content and for a large amount of other content which is provided in advance.
For the watermark technology and the ADT technology, it is unnecessary to provide a database, unlike the fingerprint technology. These technologies may insert additional information into an audio signal. However, in this case, audio quality may deteriorate due to the additional information, and an error may occur in a process of encoding and decoding an audio signal into which additional information is inserted.
Thus, a method of extracting desired data without building a database, without causing audio quality to deteriorate, and without causing an error, is being requested.